


Conditioning

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Potter have an important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a shorty...also it got a little risque but nothing happens on screen.

“I don’t want to have a baby,” Harry murmured into the dusky evening, his wife’s head pillowed on his bare chest. 

Ginny slowly ran her fingers over his torso in random shapes, “Well then, given our… _activities_ you’d better hope our precautions are supremely effective.”

Harry let out a huff and rolled his eyes, “ _No_ , I mean I don’t want _a_ baby, as in singular – I want…lots.”

Shivering at the slow ascent of his hand up her spine, Ginny raised her head, propping herself up over his sweat-sheened chest, “Like _Weasley_ lots? Because we may need to take turns birthing them if that’s the case.”

Snorting, Harry placed a chaste kiss on her freckled nose, “Like more than just one lots.”

Ginny’s brow furrowed in thought for a moment, before she nodded decisively, “We can do that.”

At that declaration, Ginny was treated to a sight she’d never get used to – a truly, purely, brilliant smile, where Harry’s eyes lit up in unbridled excitement that became contagious, as she felt an answering grin spread across her face. Harry closed his eyes, face still carrying the remnants of his happiness, before he cracked one eyelid open, “Really?”

A giggle bubbled in her chest, “Yes _really_. We are very good at the making part – just have to actually… _make_ them.” Despite the fact that they regularly engaged in their…practice, a blush spilled across Harry’s cheeks, although his eyes sparked.

Slowly, Ginny ran a finger over his features, unencumbered by his quite necessary spectacles, “Well its true, you know. The boy-who-lived is a _great_ sha-“

Harry flipped their positions, poising himself over her and slanting a hand across her mouth. Ginny quirked a brow and pulled his hand away, “Oh, you want to try something a little kinky?”

Eyes narrowed, Harry entwined their fingers over Ginny’s head, “You know what Gin?”

Undaunted, Ginny blinked slowly, flipping her wild red hair back,“ _What_ Harry?”

As he opened his mouth to answer, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, twisting her hips to shift their positions once again, leaving her looming over him, his hands pinned to the bed. Intent on retaining the upper hand, Ginny remained silent, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

Harry gulped, eyes wide, “Er- I forgot.”

Ginny lowered her face to his, letting their lips just brush, “That’s what I thought, Mr. Potter.”


End file.
